


Missed Call

by talefeathers



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: Gansey leaves Adam a voicemail while roadtripping with Blue and Henry.





	Missed Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [witticaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witticaster/gifts).



> Prompt: "One missed call" for Gansey and Adam.

“Hey, Adam! I know you’re probably asleep because you are of sound mind and it is absolutely not a time when sane people should be awake, but I just wanted to give you your daily heads up that not a single one of us is dead yet. You heard correctly: eleven days of travel with Blue Sargent, Henry Cheng, and myself with zero fatalities. We will sacrifice to the gods in thanksgiving at sunrise.

“Uh, highlights: not very many, actually, because the only thing that the entirety of Indiana has to offer is corn. A passionate performance of _Hamilton_ , though, starring everyone as everyone. I still can’t rap, in case you were wondering.

“Anyway, I hope you’re doing alright. I know you had that sociology test today that you were worried about, so I hope that went well. And I do hope you’re taking care of yourself.

“I’ll try to call at a more humane time tomorrow so we can actually talk, okay?

“I miss you.

“But yeah, talk to you soon.

“Bye.”


End file.
